


hey, just blow me away

by hongsan



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Cunnilingus, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Tender Sex, Trans Male Character, pillow princess yeosang, weirdly tender for me i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 14:33:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19086997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hongsan/pseuds/hongsan
Summary: Yeosang really likes the way Hongjoong looks between his thighs, face pressed up against Yeosang’s stomach and pressing tiny kisses into Yeosang’s belly, trailing them down to the dips of his hips. It’s really nice, because Hongjoong acts like Yeosang is everything and more, reveres him through wet kisses and hands against Yeosang’s skin.





	hey, just blow me away

**Author's Note:**

> [title ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HsiWOp-ImoE%22)  
> used the word clit to describe anatomy, i know that can cause dysphoria for some so this is a heads up

Yeosang  _ really  _ likes the way Hongjoong looks between his thighs, face pressed up against Yeosang’s stomach and pressing tiny kisses into Yeosang’s belly, trailing them down to the dips of his hips.

It’s really nice, because Hongjoong acts like Yeosang is  _ everything  _ and more, reveres him through wet kisses and hands against Yeosang’s skin. It’s a nice feeling, beyond just the physical touches.

Yeosang tangles his fingers in Hongjoong’s faded peach hair, not tugging or pushing, but just, holding him, and Hongjoong lets out a soft pretty laugh. 

“Do I have to remind you that you can pull if you want?” Hongjoong asks, smiling with all his teeth, and it’s prettier than any smile has any right to be. 

“I will if I want to,” Yeosang answers, making his point by wrapping one of his hands even tighter in Hongjoong’s hair, tugging lightly, and making Hongjoong let out a tiny, pained sound, before relaxing his grip. “Maybe I just want my hands in your hair right now.”

Yeosang catches the roll of Hongjoong’s eyes before Hongjoong continues to kiss Yeosang’s skin, kissing his thigh and pressing his face against the crease where Yeosang’s hip and thigh meet. Hongjoong dares to bite softly at the sensitive skin, this time Yeosang letting out a squeak. He grins up at Yeosang again, with that little gleam in his eyes.

Hongjoong has a pretty mouth, Yeosang thinks so at least, especially when he opens it and presses his tongue flat against folds, making Yeosang whine low in his throat. The fingers in Hongjoong’s hair tighten, and Hongjoong giggles, breath hot on Yeosang. 

“Relax,” Hongjoong mumbles before kissing Yeosang’s clit, and Yeosang didn’t realize how tense he actually was, and he tries to let his body go slack. Which is surprisingly easy with Hongjoong’s grip on his thighs, holding him firmly and comforting, with Hongjoong’s thumb rubbing soothing circles on Yeosang’s inner thigh.

Another low moan escapes Yeosang’s mouth when Hongjoong runs his tongue over Yeosang’s clit, and then sucks on it softly. The action sends a jolt up Yeosang’s spine, already sensitive.

It doesn’t help that Hongjoong is  _ ridiculously _ good with his mouth. Yeosang really can’t believe how nice it feels, can’t believe no matter how many times they do this, doesn’t even notice when he rolls his hips a little. What he does notice is Hongjoong’s own sounds, whining when Yeosang twists his fingers a little tighter in his hair, moaning as he gets more into eating Yeosang out, more enthusiastic. 

And Hongjoong is  _ always  _ enthusiastic, always eager to go down on Yeosang, likes the way Yeosang quivers under him and his mouth, melting more and more. Yeosang doesn’t  _ get  _ it sometimes, but Hongjoong’s enthusiasm definitely adds to how good it feels too. 

Pleasure burns through Yeosang as Hongjoong continues to eat him out, feels him slip his tongue in him before continuing to lick up his clit, and Yeosang really wants to grind into Hongjoong’s face. So he does, fingers digging into Hongjoong’s scalp and he  _ swears  _ he hears a smug little sound from Hongjoong, but doesn’t have enough time to respond because something Hongjoong does with his mouth, with his fucking tongue, just has Yeosang gasping. Yeosang doesn’t even stop himself from wrapping his legs around Hongjoong, effectively trapping him, not that Hongjoong minded because Hongjoong keeps going, mouth hot on Yeosang, tongue merciless against his clit. 

That familiar coil of need, the one that just builds and builds until it snaps, surprises Yeosang, it starts low in his stomach and he’s making embarrassing needy sounds, telltale sound that he’s getting close.

“Fuck,” Yeosang gasps when the hand on one of his thighs disappears and Hongjoong’s pressing a finger into him, and then a second. The other hand moves up to Yeosang’s hip, fingers pressing harshly into the skin, as if to hold him still as Hongjoong takes a bit more control. The roll of Yeosang’s hips slows (even though he really wants to fuck himself on Hongjoong’s face and fingers), just lets Hongjoong take care of him the way he always asks to.

Hongjoong pulls away, mouth slick and slightly parted as Hongjoong breathes deeply, fingers still slowly fucking into Yeosang, and he smirks (that fucking smirk). “Close, baby?”

The pet name makes Yeosang want to argue with Hongjoong, because he’s too smug about  _ all  _ of this, but instead Yeosang whines, embarrassing, high, and tight, as he arches into Hongjoong’s fingers even more. 

That’s enough of an answer for Hongjoong who presses another hot, wet kiss on Yeosang’s clit, before licking a bit more purposefully, trying to tip Yeosang over the edge. 

Yeosang’s head lolls back against the pillows, eyes squeezed shut, and he feels how hot his face is, how hot his entire body is, feels sweat on his skin. His low moans and gasps are frequent and shameless, until finally that hot coil  _ snaps _ , and his orgasm rocks through him. He barely heards Hongjoong’s own wrecked moan when he just  _ pulls  _ at Hongjoong’s hair, and practically fucks his face as he cums, Hongjoong’s hold on his hip meaningless. 

There’s something nice about the sensitivity when Yeosang comes down from his orgasm, every nerve just feels like too much, moans turning into almost sobs of pleasure as Hongjoong continues to fuck him with his fingers, tongue till on him. Yeosang’s body just  _ reacts _ , unrestrained as he squirms and writhes until Hongjoong pulls away.

It always shocks Yeosang how happy and fucked out Hongjoong manages to look after, even without having been touched, doesn’t even palm himself most of the time. Doesn’t even ask Yeosang to do anything, no matter how much Yeosang offers. His eyes are heavy lidded, face flush all over, and he’s grinning, utterly pleased with himself. 

It makes Yeosang want to hide all of sudden, shyness taking over as he covers his face with his hands and Hongjoong just laughs as he kisses Yeosang’s inner thigh again, soft and sweet. 

**Author's Note:**

> [my public twitter](https://twitter.com/horreforblondes)   
> tell me if i need to add any tags


End file.
